The white shadows
by Dead Wolf Walking
Summary: Second part of Alpha of Omega: The Man Who Left Behind. The first part update is still on hold, but don't worry, I'll update it soon which is means the story is not dead. Stay tuned!


Daniel's POV:

"…_Daniel…"_

"…_Daniel… Wake up…"_

"…Wake up!"

"Wha—What? Huh..?" I said, half awake

"Get your molasses! We're getting outta here!"

I quickly stand up and get the dirt off from my shirt, and then I look around.

"…Hassan, what happened?" I asked Hassan, who's standing in front of the torn door

I saw him a bit baffled and shocked right there "It's horrible, man. It is horrible, you're lucky to survive! Now come on!" He said

I once again looked around, building rubbles, glasses shattered, messy room, big hole through the wall, white metal. I shook my head and grabbed my white hoodie jacket and put it on

"Hurry!" Hassan said

I went to my closet and grabbed my white sneakers and blue jeans then I put them on. After finish, I hurried to the door and went with Hassan to the street, leaving my apartment.

At the street, I saw people running away and shouting in panic and I wasn't able to hear any words that comes out from their mouth

"Holly shit!" Hassan screamed

I look up and saw a plane flying straight at a building.

"Daniel… Whoa! Daniel I think we gotta go, man"

I can't believe what I saw, the plane is not even trying to avoid the building. _Is the pilot trying to show an acrobat or something? _I thought

"Shit! We gotta go!" Hassan shouted, he charge at me then pushed my body with his shoulder and we both fell, Hassan got his body and hands covering me

BOOM!

I looked up and the plane is no more

"Quick! Get up!"

Then I heard a loud groan. I looked up and I saw the building started to collapse. _Holly mother of disaster, what the fuck is happening!? _I thought in panic

I quickly get up and ran with Hassan to the street, running away from the collapsing giant building.

But when the shadows consumed my surrounding, it was too late.

_*Sirens*_

…**A Dead Wolf Walking production…**

…Darkness, was all I could remember all of those hours, it was dark, it was cold, and I was scared

"…_What the…"_

I thought I was dead, I've lost…

"…_Oh my…Help! Uh… Medic…!"_

I thought it's done…

"…_Medic!..."_

…It's over…

_Hah… hah… hah…~_

"…_I got it from here…"_

_Hah… hah… hah…~_

"…_What's your name, kid?..."_

"…_Sara, Sara Winters…"_

_Hah… hah…~_

"…_Do you know him?..."_

_Hah. . . haahhhh. . .~_

"…_No…"_

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* Beep!* ~_

"…_Okay, stand back…"_

…_*Beeeeeeee~p*_

"…_Clear!"_

_*Crack* *beeeep*_

_Hah!. . .~_

…_*Beeeeeee~p*_

_Hah!… hah!… hah!… hah!…~_

"…_Clear!"_

_*Crack* *beeeep*_

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh…~!"

…

…

_Two worlds, one realm…_

…

…

"Feeling well son?"

"Huh?" I looked around "Where am I?"

"You're in Semarang"

"…What..?"

"Yes! Semarang, central Java! Indonesia!"

"…Where?"

*Facepalm*

_When the worlds are separated_

"So, I heard this city have a lot of ghost in some buildings" I asked while looking at the building

"Yes, we are now in one of those spooky building! _Lawang Sewu_!" Patrick exclaimed

"…Lawang.. see-who?"

"No no no no… Lawang Sewu"

"Sea wu?"

"Sewu"

"What?"

"What?"

"No, I said what first"

"What?"

"No, I asked you what?"

"What first what you said what first what what?"

". . . Bah! nevermind!"

…

…

_Nothing is wrong_

…

…

"…And this is Iza, our marksman…" Patrick introduced, pointed at a man standing near big iron safe, wearing white tanktop and black shorts

"Sup?"

"… This is Jaka, the cook and sniper…" he pointed at a man who's sunbathing, wearing straw hat with only white shorts

"How'd you doing?"

"… And this is our driver plus technician, Dominique" he pointed at a man who's leaning his body in a car engine, wearing yellow shirt with his jacket tied around his waist and torn-patched blue jeans

"Yo" he said, waving his hand then get back to his work

"There are rules here, we call each other by codename to prevent being recognized; Shadow, Fear, and Strife" Patrick said, pointing on Jaka, Iza and Dominique as he called the nicknames "And we wear mask also" he added

"Okay, so what's my codename?"

"Decide it for yourself!"

"Okay, so what about yours?"

"War"

"… Weird.."

"I know"

…

…

_Everything is all right_

…

…

"And who is that?" I asked, pointing at a person inside the green room

"Oh, that? That is the only useful field-coordinator lady, codename fury" he said "She is able to access the CiTyOS, with that she can control the streetlights, the electricity, cameras, this and that. Plus she can make a sudden blackout"

"Sudden blackout?"

"Yeah, using the computer over there and access to any one of these" he paused, pointing at a green device "Then sending a magnetic wave via our very own satellite -DarkSkies- and this device will concentrate to collect the magnetic waves and will transform it into electricity and will amplifies, releasing it wherever and whenever the user needs it, making some Electro Magnetic Waves"

"So, you were saying she can do anything with computers and she made these portable EMP devices"

"Exactly!"

…

…

_But when everything is fine_

…

…

"Fourth Horseman, you see that red bottle?" Patrick asked

I looked through my sniper scope and spotted a funny red bottle "Yeah?" I said

"Well, shoot it!"

BANG!

"Good luck!" Patrick said then he quickly ran away

"What? Wait!—" I shouted, about to run but I feel someone grabbed me by my shirt collar. I look behind and saw a pretty face, too bad it's angry "…Hi, fury" I said with a toothy smile

"GET… OUT!"

…

…

_When everything is under control_

…

…

"Hey, Fury" I said "Here" I offered the ice cream in my hand

She looks up and stares at me with a hint of confusion

"What? It's a strawberry-vanilla flavor"

*Grasp*

"You're welcome, geezz" I scoffed "Fourth Horseman, reporting for duty"

"Fourth Horseman? …Death? Is that your codename? Sounds stupid" she said, in the middle of eating half of the ice cream

"Well, I can't figured out any other name, ma'am"

"What's your name?"

"Daniel"

"… Wulan"

"What?"

"My name, Wulan. And don't call me MA'AM, I'm still in the eleventh grade" she said "Thanks for the ice cream though"

…

…

_When the safety is guarded_

…

…

"Okay, but lunch on you this time" Wulan laughs

"Whaaatt? No way! I've paid our lunch yesterday, It's your turn!"

"Na-ah... I got the ride and you'll have to pay the lunch"

". . . Well played"

…

…

_It's all not for long_

…

…

BANG!

"War, call strife and tell him to get the van ready. Death, Shadow, Fear, pack the bags"

"Where are we going?"

"Washington"

"Fury, what's going on?"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

…

…

'_Cause it doesn't matter whenever…_

…

…

"Uh… Strife, I think we gotta go faster" I said

"They're closing in! Faster, damn it! Faster!" War shouted

"I'm flooring it!"

"Move!" Wulan suddenly interrupted and took over the wheel

…

…

…_or wherever you are…_

…

…

"So, this is Washington, eh? More like a dead-town for me now"

"SSSHHH!"

"What?"

". . . Did you hear that?"

*craaaaaaaaaa~ck*

…

…

_...They will find you…_

…

…

"RUUUUN!"

"RUN BITCHES! RUN!"

"HURRY UP, DAMN IT!"

"THIS IS FUN!"

"FUN? BEING CHASED BY THE WHOLE GOD DAMN COLONY IS FUN FOR YA?!"

"HOW 'BOUT BEING CHASED BY THE WHOLE RACE?"

"NOW THAT'S FUN!"

"FUCK YOU, WAR. NOW FUCK YOU TOO, STRIFE"

…

…

_...And kill you_

…

…

"Fury… pssst..! Over here!"

"Death… I don't think that's her, dude" Jaka whispered

"And how's that?"

*poke* "'Cause I'm right behind you"

*GROANS*

"Uoh boy.."

**COMING SOON!**

…

…

*Gun cocking*Tch-tack!

"Once you have seen what I saw, you cannot go back to what you were"

*Gun shots*

**Alpha and Omega: The Man Who Left Behind  
Part 2: The white shadows**

"*Whimpers* War…"

"Susssshh… It's alright… It's alright, Fury… It's over…"

"I am sorry… I'm so sorry…"

*long exhales*

"… Ah well, duty calls"

"Shut it, Daniel!"

…

…

**Dead Wolf Walking, over and out…**


End file.
